paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FPGOutlaw Reviews: Pups Save the Bay
This is FPGOutlaw's official review of the Season 1 episode "Pups Save the Bay". Review Title Card: Has Ryder on it, with a standard background and his standard pose. Analysis: Whatever. Scene 1: Ryder is working on his ATV, as Rocky comes over, and hands him a paw (helps him). He grabs Ryder a pair of pliers. That ends the scene, literally. Analysis: *, Please don’t be one of those episodes that has 100 scenes. Scene 2: Captain Turbot is trying to count whales, but they keep swimming away, according to himself. He has a book of “whale talk”. A ship is then seen, with its hull scratching a rock, which makes a hole in the hull, spilling oil in the process. The Captain asks if the captain of the ship is OK, and says he knows who to call. Ryder asks Rocky for multiple different tools. He then gets the call from the Captain, and gets up, and hits his head on the hood of his ATV. The Captain assesses the situation to Ryder, about the oil spill. He then notices some whales swimming over, and uses a call to send them away. The mama whale swims off, but the Baby Whale goes right into the oil. The Captain tells Ryder to hurry. Ryder then calls the pups to the Lookout. Rubble is seen carrying dog-food, as he, Zuma, and Marshall notice their pup-tags go off. All the pups run into the Lookout, as Marshall crashes into Rubble, who has the dog-food. They both crash to the ground, as Marshall asks Rubble if the new dog-food has extra cheese. Good line delivery right there. Marshall turns back to get more food before he runs into the Elevator. On his way to the Elevator, he slides thanks to some dog-food on the ground, and crashes into the rest of the pups. He then says “I guess I should make a joke about being clumsy.” The pups all laugh. Analysis: ***, RIP the Marshall character later on. He’s not the same in Season 2, Gage Munroe just made the character so much better. This scene was a point that I actually liked the Marshall character. His lines he gave were good, and everything else was OK enough to pass. Lookout: Ryder assesses the situation, as Zuma says “Whoa, that’ll totally mess up the beach, and all the wildlife around it!” Awesome line. Zuma is needed to use his hovercraft to help stop the spill. Marshall is needed to use his hose to clean off the Baby Whale, with Katie’s help. Scene 3: Marshall gets to the beach, as Katie is already there. He thanks Katie for her help, and sprays Cali while, for some reason, showing Katie that he has water. Ryder asks the captain if he has anything to use to temporarily stop the oil, which he gets an oil thumper, which works. Zuma uses a bucket of fish that Captain Turbot gives him to lure the Baby Whale to the beach, which works. Katie tells the whale not to worry, as she starts to use her “special soap” on the whale, and Marshall starts to spray the whale with water. Katie tells the whale that bath time isn’t so bad. Analysis: *1/2, Average. Nothing stood out, and this scene was very mediocre. Scene 4: Ryder asks Captain Turbot if he has anything that they can use to clean up the oil in the ocean. Captain Turbot says that he doesn’t have anything they could use, as Ryder comes up with the idea to make something. He then calls Rocky, and asks him to bring a lot of towels to the docks to help clean up the oil. Analysis: **, During the call, Rocky’s line deliveries were above-average. Other than that, there’s nothing else to point out. Scene 5: Ryder points out that Rocky grabbed a lot of towels, as he says that they need to tie all the towels together to make a big mop. He then shows the pups that the tied-towels can pick up water, using a small puddle as an example. “I get it!” “Cool!” “That’s gonna be a lot of towel tying!” “Good thing we have the right tools!” Those four lines all said by Zuma and Rocky had great deliveries. Analysis: **1/2, Mediocre scene, but gets the extra ratings due to Rocky and Zuma’s lines. Scene 6: Zuma and Ryder bring their “mop” out into the Bay, as they trap the oil within their towels, as Ryder says that they did a good job. Analysis: DUD, I don’t think that you can move oil like that, but whatever. Scene 7: Katie is cleaning off the whale, as Marshall gives it a rinse. The Whale then sprays Marshall with water from its mouth, as Marshall falls down his ladder, and says “Guess I needed a rinse too!” Awesome line. The Whale is now all clean, as the Baby Whale is then reconnected with its mother. Ryder and the Captain look across to see the tanker go off into the Ocean. Skye, Chase, and Rubble join the other 3 pups at the Beach, Katie is there as well. Skye then flies the bucket of fish to the Whales. Ryder then sends the pups to the Lookout so they can be fed. Analysis: **1/4, Mediocre ending, but it was cool that the other pups went down to the beach. Marshall’s line was awesome, so that helped the rating out a bit. Final Analysis I'll give it a 4.5 out of 10. The average for all the scenes is 3.5, but there were many good lines given that I had to boost the ratings up quite a bit. Zuma, Rocky, and Marshall were the best pups in this episode by far. For anything else, read above. Top 3 Stars of the Episode 1. Marshall - Won me over with this episode. 2. Rocky - Gave some good lines. 3. Zuma - As with Rocky, gave some good lines. Stats Season 1 High: Pup-Tacular (8) Season 1 Low: Pups Fight Fire (3.5) Season 1 Average: 5.558 First Responders List '''Bold '''indicates the pups first called in this episode. Category:FPGOutlaw Category:FPGOutlaw's Reviews Category:Episode